¿Por qué no?
by calemoon
Summary: Porque una mujer tambien puede tomar el destino en sus propias manos ... aunque eso implique ser ella la que de el primer paso. One shot! y el primer fic que escribi!


**Nota: Lo mismo ... no me pertenecen los personajes de Candy ... ya que!**

**¿POR QUE NO?**

Por Scarleth

-¿Y si Albert no me corresponde? Después de todo no soy mas que su hija adoptiva … me ve como su hermana. Además, todas esas chicas hermosas, refinadas y ricas que siempre lo buscan … no puedo competir con ellas.

-¡Basta Candy! ¡¡No puedo creer que pienses así!! - la interrumpió irritada - Albert te quiere, se le nota en cómo te mira …

-Me quiere Annie, mas no me ama –contestó con la decepción pintada en el rostro.

-Bueno - sonrió pícaramente Annie – entonces arriésgate a averiguarlo.

-¿Y cómo podría hacerlo? – preguntó afligida y bajando la vista.

-Pues preguntárselo sería lo más sencillo.

-¡Annie! –exclamó Candy abriendo los ojos sorprendida y volteando a verla - ¡Cómo se te ocurre! No podría – completó realmente azorada.

-Mira Candy, yo sé que esto que te digo es inaceptable y carente de toda lógica en la sociedad, pero quién dijo que el amor es cuestión de lógica, por qué una mujer no puede decirle al hombre que ama lo que siente … no me parece justo.

-¡Por Dios Annie! sí que has cambiado, tienes el pensamiento de toda una feminista – contestó la rubia echándose a reir.

-Tal vez – aceptó Annie también riendo – pero prefiero que te arrepientas de hacerlo a de no haber tomado el riesgo. Piénsalo – y con esta última frase salió de la habitación dejándola meditando sus palabras.

Unas horas más tarde.

-Albert – dijo George entrando al despacho y entregándole un sobre – la Srita Candy te envía esto.

-¿Candy lo envía? – preguntó extrañado – que raro … podría haber venido ella a decirme cualquier cosa que necesite – murmuró abriendo el sobre.

_Querido Albert:_

_Me gustaría aceptaras una invitación a cenar esta noche._

_¿A las 9 te parece bien?_

_Te quiere Candy_

_-Candy… ¡Que ideas pequeña! - _pensó

* * *

-¿Ya habrá leído mi nota? ... ¿qué estará pensando?

Se escuchó el llamado a la puerta.

-¡Adelante! – exclamó Candy saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

-Srita Candy, el Sr. William me envía para decirle que le parece perfecto.

-¡Gracias George! – contestó visiblemente emocionada.

-Con su permiso Srita.

-¡Sí … sí, claro! Y gracias por todo.

Una vez a solas Candy pensó en lo que usaría esa noche, tendría que verse espectacular, después de todo no era una noche cualquiera.

Un vestido azul ceñido a su delgado y bien proporcionado cuerpo serían excelentes para la ocasión. Complementaría el atuendo con unas hermosas zapatillas y un juego de aretes de zafiros que Albert le regalara la navidad pasada. Su cabello lo recogería en alto para mostrar su cuello, y dejaría caer unos coquetos rizos. Un leve toque de carmín en los labios para resaltarlos y sería todo. Su belleza natural no necesitaba ningún otro maquillaje.

Una vez lista para "su noche" bajó 15 minutos antes de las 9 para recibir a Albert al pie de la escalera.

Cuando finalmente lo vió su corazón sencillamente dejó de latir unos segundos … era tan apuesto que le podía cortar la respiración a cualquiera…

Albert la distinguió al final de la escalera y se quedó boquiabierto, era una mujer bellísima y estaba esperando por él.

-Princesa – dijo descendiendo – pensé que tenía que ser yo el que esperara al pie de la escalera – su rostro mostraba una sonrisa encantadora que derretía el corazón de la joven.

Candy trató de salir de su mutismo y de no mostrar turbación diciendo:

-Bueno, pensé que era el momento de que una chica también pudiera esperar por ti - extendió en ese momento su mano hacia él y lo tomó del brazo.

Caminaban hacia la salida cuando le preguntó:

-Y bien encantadora dama, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos ? – su voz tratando de sonar solemne pero sin lograrlo del todo.

-Al invernadero – contestó muy sonriente Candy.

-¿Al invernadero? - volteó a verla extrañado.

-Sí … al invernadero – replicó muy segura y avanzando del brazo de Albert arrastrándolo con ella.

Al llegar vio sorprendido que Candy tenía preparada una elegante cena para dos. Una mesa hermosamente decorada, un juego de copas, una botella de Champagne enfriándose, un candelabro alumbrando y un carrito de servicio con lo que debía ser la cena.

-¡Vaya Candy! No me lo hubiera esperado – comentó realmente asombrado.

-Me alegra que te guste – dijo ella al tiempo que se avanzaba para sacar el vino del hielo

-Permíteme hacerlo princesa – y adelantándose a la rubia descorchó la botella.

Una vez abierta vertió parte del contenido en las dos copas que estaban sobre la mesa.

-¡Propongo un brindis! – dijo Albert levantando su copa - quiero brindar por el haberte conocido y por lo afortunado que soy de que estés en este momento aquí conmigo.

Candy se sintió abrumada, no sabía si debía hacerlo o no, pero después de todo de eso se trataba esa cena. Recordó las palabras de Annie y … ¿Por qué no? … no quería pensar en las consecuencias, así que respiró profundo y habló.

-Y yo brindo no sólo por el haberte conocido, sino también por la enorme dicha que me da el saber que te amo … que la idea que yo tenía del amor era nada hasta que te encontré.

Albert soltó la copa que tenía en la mano haciéndose añicos al tocar el piso y sintió su boca abrirse en verdadera sorpresa. Sólo veía y escuchaba a Candy pero se sentía más como en un sueño y no alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud de lo que oía.

-Brindo – continuó Candy – porque esta noche al oír tu respuesta a este sentimiento que me une a ti puedes hacerme la mujer más dichosa o más desdichada sobre la tierra, y si esto último pasara le pido a Dios que me de el valor de afrontarlo y poder mirarte a la cara sin tener que bajar la mirada por vergüenza a lo que he hecho.

-¡Candy! -exclamó por fin reaccionando y tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba- ¿Es verdad esto que está sucediendo? ¿Te me estás declarando? … ¿Tú a mi? – dijo acercándose y viéndola con ternura.

-Sí Albert, … te amo tanto que duele… – contestó la joven a estas alturas ya con las lágrimas que momentos antes habían comenzado a nublar su vista, surcando sus mejillas.

-Mi pequeña, mi adorada Candy – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia - no hay día en que no pensara en hablarte de mis sentimientos, pero me detenía el pensar que no los correspondieras y terminara la amistad y el cariño que hemos tenido siempre. No quería arriesgarme a perder tu compañía y que decidieras irte de la mansión, no podría haber vivido sin ver tus ojos y tu sonrisa diariamente. Perdóname Candy por no haberte dicho lo que en realidad sentía, pero créeme que el resultado no me es completamente desagradable. Jamás ni en mis más locos sueños podría haber imaginado que sucediera esto. ¡No sabes cómo has alegrado mi corazón! – eliminando la poca distancia que los separaba la abrazó fuertemente para sentir su corazón latir contra su pecho.

-Te amo Candy, nunca he amado a nadie más y no amaré a nadie más que a tí. Mi corazón no miente y no te engaña, sólo tú estás en él y no hay cabida para otro sentimiento. Tú lo llenas todo…

Sonriendo fue acercando sus labios a los de Candy para cerrar con ese ansiado beso un ciclo de soledad en que ambos habían vivido y poder abrir uno nuevo en el que compartirían sus vidas, sus tristezas y alegrías para siempre.

FIN

* * *

Hola preciosas!!!! Bueno ... aqui dejo otro one-shot. Cabe mencionar que este fic es sumamente especial para mi porque fue EL PRIMER fic que escribi!!!! siiiiiiiii .... fue mi primer intento de hacer algo sobre mi pareja favorita y como veran no esta super bien hecho, ni mucho menos es largo .. pero como les dije antes ... cuando comence a escribir ... creamne que poder hacer fics de 3 paginas era toooooooodo un logro .. ya con el tiempo pude hacerlos mas largos pero en mis comienzos ... ni pensarlo!!!!

Ah y eso de Candy de ser tan aventada lo saco de mi ... jijiji!!!! yo no lo sabia entonces porque lo escribi antes de conocerlo pero digamos que vivi algo parecido con mi esposo (porque ademas de respetuoso era super timido) y a pesar de que le mandaba se;ales por toooooooodos lados para decirle: hey me gustas!!! de plano no se animaba ... asi que la aventada de yo le dije: te puedo dar un beso? y asi comenzo todo jajajajajaja!!!!!!

Bueno ... espero que les guste y ya saben ... reviews, tomatazos, quejas, sugerencias ... todo recibido con brazos (digo .. ojos) abiertos y de mil amores!!!

Scarleth

p.d. Hoy cumpliria 3 a;os conmigo mi Wolfy (mi perrito num. 1 que rescate de la calle) y el 16 de septiembre del a;o pasado me lo robaron ... no pude dejar de recordar que hoy hace 3 a;os lo encontre (buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!) ya me puse a llorar mejor ya me despido.


End file.
